La solitude Bleu Noir
by Veneziano58
Summary: S'embrasser n'est pas toujours dû à l'amour. Ce n'est pas forcément un accident non plus. Parfois on s'accroche à l'autre parce qu'on est seul, parce que embrasser l'autre c'est avoir une bouée de sauvetage. Un baiser pour insuffler un peu de vie. /OC villes, yaoi léger/


**La solitude Bleu Noir**

Axis Power: Hetalia n'est pas ma propriété mais Etampes (Antoine) et Montlhéry (Armand) sont de mon invention ~

###

Etampes se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il faisait ici, vraiment, pourquoi insistait-il autant pour s'occuper du cas de Montlhéry ? Visiblement, le châtain aussi s'interrogeait sur la quasi obstination que montrait l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs à son égard. La stature du montlhérien s'était grandement dégradée ces dernières années, les cheveux emmêlés, le teint cireux, la peau sur les os et l'air hagard.

Misérable, pathétique, pitoyable. _Malade._

Il baissa les yeux et prit une cigarette qu'il alluma d'un geste machinal, ne montrant pas à quel point il était effrayé du regard gris qui le détaillait, coupant comme un rasoir, froid comme l'acier. L'étampois n'était pas du genre à s'émouvoir de quoique ce soit de toute façon. Pourtant Antoine se souvenait de l'ancienne image de Montlhéry, joyeux, souriant, le rire clair. Vivant. La chose, le truc qui se présentait à lui jour après jour ne pouvait pas être Montlhéry, ce n'était pas possible. Il y a avait quelque chose de pas logique. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il revenait chez le châtain débraillé aussi souvent, parce qu'il espérait voir _l'autre_. Mais il n'apparaissait jamais.

Etampes avança d'un pas déterminé vers son collègue, il avait un moyen à sa disposition pour savoir si cette… épave, était bien son ami. Le seul ami qu'il a eu à vrai dire. Il se saisit d'une main sûre du tube de nicotine avant que son voisin ne puisse même en tirer une latte et l'écrasa sans pitié dans le cendrier.

« Voilà qui est bien étrange de ta part. »

Effectivement, le brun est du genre à fumer tout le temps, n'importe où et avec n'importe qui habituellement. Pourtant, Antoine tressaillit au son de cette voix qui lui semblait si inconnue. Elle n'avait plus cette joie sous-jacente, elle était simplement brisée comme du verre pilé. Et ça lui fait mal.

« Regarde-moi Montlhéry, regarde moi en face. »

Le châtain soupire mais cède et croise le regard gris anthracite de l'étampois qui le fixe, cependant sa mine courroucée devient étonnée puis triste. Ah, il était si moche que ça à voir pour que même le glaçon de l'Essonne en perde ses moyens ? Ledit glaçon posa ses mains sur les joues mal rasées de son vis-à-vis et continue de le fixer, sans un mot. L'aviateur est surprit par ce qu'il voit et son cœur oscille entre espoir et désespoir, le laissant sans réactions.

De beaux yeux bleus cernés de noir. Un bleu clair, si limpide qu'on pourrait presque douter qu'ils soient réellement bleus. Mais ils l'étaient, indéniablement. Et le noir, les cernes incrustés dans la peau pâle, offrent un écrin pour cette clarté restée intacte. Bleu noir.

Etampes est plus petit que Montlhéry et avec ses longs cheveux de jais et ses traits fins, on peut facilement le confondre avec une femme c'est donc pour ça qu'il est obligé de lever le visage pour regarder l'autre. De loin, on pourrait presque croire qu'il quémande un baiser. Presque. Mais Antoine ne pense pas à embrasser le châtain qui le regarde à travers des cristaux teintés d'azur, non, ce qu'il veut c'est discuter, parler sans jamais lâcher du regard celui qui le fixe en retour. Parce que c'est la seule chose qui lui prouve que le corps face à lui est véritablement celui qu'il recherche.

« Tu es en train de te foutre en l'air. »

Bon, pour la subtilité et le tact on repassera. Le brun prit une inspiration puis essaya de reformuler ses pensées.

« Je veux dire, tu fumes, tu bois et tu te dopes à tout et n'importe quoi.

- Etampes…

- Des médocs pour dormir et pour tenir éveiller, des pilules pour se relaxer et d'autres pour se concentrer, des anti-douleurs que tu avales comme des bonbons mais bordel Montlhéry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à la fin ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu cherches… ? A faire une overdose ? A boire jusqu'au coma éthylique ?

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à chaque fois que tu viens ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir dans cette maison vide ?

- Je viens pour toi imbécile.

- Pourquoi ? »

Antoine écarquilla les yeux et chercha désespérément une réponse. Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi s'obstinait-il autant à venir voir un type qui ignorait sa présence les trois quart du temps ? L'aviateur baissa la tête tentant ainsi de cacher sa confusion. Le montlhérien prit ça pour du rejet et le repoussa alors d'un coup sec, le faisant vaciller. Il serra ensuite ses bras autour de lui, essayant de calmer ses tremblements. Etampes s'approcha à nouveau craignant un souci.

«Tu nous fais quoi là ? Une crise de manque ? »

Le châtain secoua négativement la tête, non, pas de manque. Ou peut-être que si mais pas de la façon dont le conçoit l'étampois. Montlhéry a repoussé tout et tout le monde au point que personne ne vient plus le voir à par obligation professionnel alors même s'il était toujours étonné de voir son collègue efféminé débarquer, ça réchauffait un peu son cœur blessé. Seulement, il est isolé depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne sait plus comment réagir face à une personne et encore moins à une personne qui le touche. Après tout, il n'a plus de contacts physiques avec qui que ce soit depuis des lustres… Il est en manque de chaleur humaine constata-t-il avec un sourire amer.

Montlhéry releva les yeux et prit le temps d'observer son interlocuteur, espérant peut-être apprivoiser l'angoisse galopante qui montait en lui à l'idée que l'autre puisse encore une fois le toucher. Ou ne pas le toucher, il n'en était même pas sûr. D'accord alors, pas grand, plutôt fin, de longs cheveux d'un noir profond attachés en une haute queue de cheval, une longue mèche tombant sur une partie de son visage et cachant un peu son œil gauche. La peau blanche, un grain de beauté sous l'œil droit. Ses yeux sont gris, un très joli gris comme pailleté d'argent. Mais froid. Quoique non, une lueur inquiète danse dans les prunelles voisines. Le glaçon de l'Essonne est capable de ressentir autre chose que l'envie de fuir ses devoirs apparemment. Soif de liberté c'est ce qui définit le mieux Etampes. Il veut voler, loin des gens, loin des devoirs, loin de sa vie. Mais il est solide Antoine, bien plus solide que lui quand on y réfléchit. La voix du montlhérien surgit alors une nouvelle fois, basse, rauque, abîmée par tous ses excès comme le reste de sa personne.

« Ne me laisse pas seul Etampes. Ne m'abandonne pas comme les autres…

- Montlhéry, je ne suis pas-

- Je t'en prie ! J-Juste toi, j'veux personne d'autre à part toi…J'vais crever si y'a personne qui vient ici, même si tu passes deux minutes ou une heure, j'ai besoin de tes visites, besoin de savoir qu'il y a encore une personne qui se souvient que j'existe… »

Ah, le revoilà le châtain pleurnichard de leur enfance. C'était toujours lui en fait, juste un peu débraillé, un peu paumé mais c'est toujours lui. Ils sont seuls. Ils l'ont presque toujours été. La solitude est un lien bien puissant parfois. Antoine tend les mains, des mains aux doigts fins mais aux paumes abîmées, et les poses délicatement sur les avant-bras de l'autre qui se crispe instantanément. Le brun passa sur la peau en une caresse aérienne, remontant lentement jusqu'aux épaules. Après un très léger sourire d'encouragement pour le montlhérien, Etampes passa ensuite ses doigts en douces caresses dans les mèches châtains. L'autre se détendit un peu, décroisa les bras puis avec hésitation, il posa ses mains sur le torse de l'étampois avant de lentement descendre jusqu'à sa taille et de se stopper là. Antoine reprit la parole, tentant d'insuffler un peu de chaleur dans sa voix usuellement neutre.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse à présent ?

- J-Je veux, enfin j'aimerais que tu te rapproches un peu… »

Etampes fit alors un pas puis deux, collant presque leurs corps et chuchota un « ensuite » interrogatif. La réponse tarda un peu mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé alors que son collègue lui demandait de lever le visage cependant tout envie de rire s'envola lorsqu'il croisa le regard cristallin de l'autre. Bleu si bleu par contraste avec le noir. Magnifique. Perdu dans sa contemplation il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l'autre avait penché sa tête, le souffle calme de l'étampois se mélangeant à celui précipité du châtain. Gris contre bleu.

« Fais simplement ce dont tu as envie Montlhéry. » chuchota l'aviateur, incitant son voisin à agir. Celui-ci franchit alors les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et posa ses lèvres gercées sur celles plus douces du brun qui ne broncha pas. Une simple pression mais alors que les doigts d'Antoine descendait, il pu sentir sous sa paume les battements de cœur affolés comme des ailes d'oiseau du montlhérien. Plutôt mignon ~

« Calme-toi, je te laisserais m'embrasser autant de fois que tu le voudras.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est agréable lorsque c'est toi.

- Eh Antoine, dit mon prénom… »

Etampes haussa un sourcil sceptique, il y avait généralement deux catégories de représantants: ceux qui voulaient qu'on les appelles par leurs noms officiels et ceux qui préfèrent leurs prénoms. Montlhéry faisait parti de la première alors que lui faisait parti de la deuxième. Bizarre comme requête. Pourtant, il accepta de l'accomplir.

« Embrasse-moi Armand. »

Les yeux du nommé se brouillèrent de larmes avant qu'il n'esquisse un sourire et offre un baiser au petit brun dans ses bras. Enlacés l'un à l'autre, ils s'embrassaient avec une maladresse touchante. Puis le châtain s'écroula à genoux soudain à bout de force, cachant son visage contre le ventre de son ami, il se laissa aller à sangloter, à pleurer sur son malheur dont il était en partie la cause. C'était de sa faute s'il était seul et malade. Mais pas que, le sermonna une voix qui sonnait comme celle de l'étampois. Antoine caressait les cheveux hirsutes, les lissant du plat de la main alors que de l'autre il lui massait doucement la nuque. Quand les tremblements et les hoquets s'espacèrent enfin, Armand releva la tête et cette fois, ce fut le cœur du brun qui loupa un battement.

Ses yeux clairs scintillaient sous l'effet des larmes, de l'azur cristallisé pour en faire deux iris merveilleux qu'on a envie de contempler à l'infini. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Etampes comprit qu'il pourrait abandonner le bleu du ciel et sa liberté factice pour ce bleu cerner de noir qui le forçait à rester ancrer dans la réalité. Antoine se pencha et embrassa à nouveau son voisin, ce n'est pas de l'amour se dit-il. Non, c'est de la solitude.

###

Bref, voilà ce que j'ai pondu cet après-midi au lieu de continuer mes fic en cours x)

Je l'aime bien ce petit OS (4 pages mine de rien) même si le style me semble un peu bizarre .

Un avis? C'est pas obligé mais c'est gentil.


End file.
